Tramsformers revamped
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Tramsformers...with all the different bots, cons, and human partners, you'd think they would reuse more of them more often. That and we felt the need to screw up as many of the series as we have seen enough of to understand. Therefore, this fic will take place in different series with characters from said different series bridging the gaps. Rated M for possible lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

This story segment is input to the 2001 Robots in Disguise a few weeks after the beginning of the series and then in between episodes. Needless to say, there can and will most likely be major continuity issues.

"Hello you gorgeous beauty!" Said a blue sports car named Sideburn as he pulled up next to a pink and white painted Silver arrow which just pulled away farther. "Hey, where you going?!" Asked Sideburn as he followed suit.

Suddenly the space bridge opened in front of them and the pink and white car drove right in before the portal closed behind it leaving Sideburn to just keep on driving. "Hey, that car just went through the space bridge! Optimus, we got a problem" said Sideburn. "Go on Sideburn, but you had better not be about to complain about a car ditching you on the road again" said Optimus. "That's just it, a cute pink car just went through space bridge. Is there some new addition to the team you haven't told us about?!" Asked Sideburn. "Return to base. Tai, call back the other Autobot Brothers. I have to tell them about this" said Optimus.

Meanwhile on the other side of metro city, the car in question pulled out of the space bridge and landed on the top of a parking garage. Down below, Xbrawn pulled into the command center. "So that's the Autobot base huh? Nice tech for this planet. Terminal Velocity, Transform! Camo mode activate!" Said the oddly colored 'Silver' Arrow as it transformed into a robot with loops in its arms and legs, and a wraparound windshield on its back. It has an Autobot symbol on the center of its chest. It had several blue or red glowing lines on the inside of the loops, and the backs of its arms, as well as the sides of is's legs. It vanished from sight before silently jumping down from the roof and following Xbrawn Into the base before it sealed off behind it.

"So there's somebody who's just used the space bridge? And they're not an Autobot?!" Asked Prowl. "Not likely Prowl. I doubt it's a cybertronian to be honest!" Said Optimus. "You guys do know it's not nice to make assumptions about others, especially without proof!" Said a voice.

"Whose there?! This is an Autobot base, no outsiders allowed!" Said Sideburn. "Oh, that's too bad then. And I thought you liked me!" Laughed the voice. "I don't even know you…you freaky disembodied voice!" Said Sideburn. "Oh don't you? Look up here!" Said the voice.

Everyone looked around. "Hey, whose that?!" Shouted Prowl as he pointed to a large crate. Sure enough the bot from the parking garage was sitting on top with her legs hanging off the edge, smiling and waving at them. "You found me. But can you impress me enough for me to talk? That's a good question! Let's find out the answer, shall we?" Laughed the new bot as it pushed itself off the crate and landed on its hands, one foot, and one knee. "So you want to fight?! "You got your wish!" Shouted Prowl. "You seem Trigger happy, prowl was it? You get me wrong. I'm not here to fight. In fact, I came all the way from Cybertron to help You guys in my own little way" said the new bot.

"Very well then. What is your name" said Optimus. "Terminal Velocity, but I prefer T" said the now named T. "Optimus, are you sure you want to trust her? She just infiltrated our base!" Said Xbrawn. "She may be a valuable asset to our team" said Optimus. "Yeah, but what does she transform into?" Asked Sideburn. "I'm sure you can piece it together" said T.

"Tick tock times up! Terminal Velocity, Transform!" Said T as she changed back into a silver arrow. Her arms and legs shortened, then her hands folded in to form blade esk parts while her arms went down in front of her. Her legs meanwhile lined up behind her on the ground. Her head folded into her midsection which fit perfectly in between her upper arms and upper legs. Finally, Any plates that were separated fit together like a puzzle to make a sleek seamless pink and white silver arrow. "Wait a minute, your that adorable car from before!" Said Sideburn. "About time you figured it out little bro!" Said Xbrawn. "Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for you" said T nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shouted Sideburn. "I'm just saying your slow, got a problem with that? If you are, I can just…disappear!" Laughed T as she vanished. "She's like Mirage, I swear my spark to Megatron!" Said Prowl.

"Hey, if you liked my paint job so much. You can just say so. And please don't do that. The last thing I needs another con. I hate those guys with a burning passion!" Said T as she reappeared in robot form. Suddenly, TAI appeared. "Optimus, there is a predacon sighting in metro city! Gasskunk, and Skybite are breaking into a museum said to house an ancient history exhibit" said Tai. "Well T, here's your chance to prove yourself. Let's go!" Said Optimus as he and the Autobot brothers transformed into their respective vehicles and drove out. "Hey wait up, no one leaves me behind!" Said T as she did the same.

As they were driving, T drove up next to Optimus. "Hey Optimus, want to know a secret?" Asked T. "What is is Terminal?" Asked Optimus. "You ever hear of the matrix of dimentions?" Asked T. "Yes, it is a powerful relic similar to the matrix of leadership that elevates the chosen holder to almost the stature of a prime. It looks like the matrix of leadership but instead of blue it is red due to the red energon within unfortunately it was lost in battle and remains on earth to this day buried in the planets crust" said Optimus. "Well do you know how I'm so fast and smart?" Asked T. "You don't mean?!" Asked Optimus. "Exactly. I was chosen by it when I landed here. The ship I was on unearthed a cavern and when I woke up, I found it and it opened and entered my chest" said T.

"That is not something to joke about Terminal!" said Optimus. "Am I really joking? Watch this" said T as she changed golden and unleashed a pillar of energy around her, then returned to normal as the pillar vanished. "By the all spark…." Said Optimus. "Don't doubt something important yet unbelievable. I thought that was in the so called wisdom of the primes" said T. "…..shut up" said Optimus.


	2. Chapter 2

Cojie was on a trip to the museum when a wall blasted in. "Gasskunk attack!" Shouted Gasskunk. "God, we've got to get everyone out of here!" Said one security guard. "All patrons please seek the nearest emergency exit and leave the building" said The intercom. Hearing this, everyone went running.

"Great, So far, no Autobots and the humans are not going to get in the way!" Laughed Skybite. "Not to question your authority Skybite, but why are we in a museum?" Said Gasskunk. "You fool, this museum contains an artifact that emits massive energy pulses. Skybite, terrorize!" Said Skybite as he transformed into his robot form. "Gasskunk Terrorize!" Said Gasskunk as he did so too.

"You aren't taking anything! Optimus Prime, Transform!" Shouted Optimus as he ran in. "Prowl/Sideburn/Xbrawn, transform!" They all shouted. "Terminal Velocity, Transform!" Said T. "Oooh, whose the new hot chick? Your cheer leader?" Laughed Gasskunk.

"Aww, thanks….now I'm going to shread your paint!" Said T angrily before she pulled out a gun that had a row of slots on the end of its barrel and a large barrel esk magazine. " SAWBLADE SLICER" shouted T as she launched a ton of energy disks at Gasskunk.

"GAHHH! Those are sharp! Watch it you pink pest!" Shouted Gasskunk. "Pest? Nobody calls me a pest!" Growled T before launching the entire magazine at him. The thing exploded while a brand new one appeared in place of the old one.

"Fire boys!" Said Xbrawn. They all took out their guns and started to shoot up Gasskunk as well. "Hey, four on one isn't fair!" He shouted. "Eat my laser!" He added while firing his signature laser at them. "Apparently, Natural Selection isn't a factor anymore! I guess I'll have to take you out of the ecosystem myself!" Said T. "Lock on laser!" She said as she held out her hands and shot a double beam at Gasskunk which sent him into a wall. It crumbled revealing a glowing blue orb…and Skybite holding it in his shark form's maw.

"Skybite, there's no need for anything reckless!" Said Optimus as Skybite prepared to swallow the orb. "With this power, I will destroy you all!" He said as he ate it. He then transformed back to a bot and his tsunami blaster was glowing too bright to look at. "SUPER TSUNAMI BLASTER!" He shouted while he fired a giant beam at Optimus and the others.

T jumped in front of it. "CHAOS BLITS!" She shouted as she sent a rainbow colored set of beams into the Super Tsunami Blaster making it stop dead. Pretty soon, they both stopped their beams and that's when T ran up and slugged him in the chest making him spit up the artifact. Optimus caught the artifact in one hand and fired his Iron Fist with the other. "Scrap! I know when I'm outmatched!" Said Skybite as he transformed into his shark form and flew out the hole. "Wait for me!" Said Gasskunk as he followed closely.

"Nice work T" said Optimus. "Yeah, thanks. If you don't mind, I'm going to need some more energon seeing as Chaos Blitz uses the vast majority of my reserves as ammunition" muttered T.

"Cool, are you a new Autobot?" Asked Cojie as he walked out from behind some rubble. "I'm not really new, I've just been in stasis for the vast majority of my existence" said T as she opened her back and dropped her gun into it before closing it back up.

(Later at base)

"So T, wanna go out for a midnight drive?" Asked Sideburn. "Get out of my grill!" Shouted T as she shot him with her disk gun. He dodged it and kept on pestering her. "Aww, Come on! You know you want to!" He said. "I thought you liked red sports cars! Not pink concept cars! I'm seriously not interested in you" said T while she transformed into her vehicle mode and drove down the hall.

"Hey, no driving indoor!" Said Prowl. "Then get your little brother off my rear bumper! I'm going to be seeing him in my rearview mirror all night at this rate!" Said T As she drove pas him. When he saw Sideburn running after her, he stuck his leg out and made him fall on his face.

Thanks…but isn't that gona knock his gearbox around quite a bit?" Said T. "He's used to this" said Prowl. T nodded and crossed her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love the feeling of the cool night air.…HEY WHAT IN THE?!" Shouted T as a hook lifted up her rear bumper. "Sorry little man, no parking means no parking!" Said Towline. "I m a girl not a boy! An I wasn't parked illegally because this is a freaking PARKING LOT! You can't tow me!" Shouted T as she transformed into her robot form. "Hey, get back in vehicle form!" Shouted Towline.

"And what if I don't want to?!" Asked T. "Wrecker hook!" Shouted Towline while trying to lasso T. "Why don't I just knock that back?" Said T before pulling out her gun and sniping it sending the hook around Towline. "Hey, you can't do this!" Said Towline. "You don't tow someone who parks legally! Heck, I could call that a felony in its own right!" said T as she transformed into vehicle mode and dragged Towline away towards the command center. Thankfully it was midnight and no one was out.

"Do you have any sixes?" Asked Xbrawn. "No, go fish" said Prowl. "Hey Prowl, this one of your friends?" Asked T as she dragged Towline in. "Yeah, why is he tied up?" Asked Prowl. "He tried to tow me out of…wait for it…a parking lot outside the city!" Said T angrily. "Primus damn it, Towline you can't tow someone who's in a parking lot!" Said prowl. "Well, while your busy chewing him out, I'm going to ask Optimus if I can have tomorrow off" Said T.

"He's in the Bahamas taking care of something. He said we could take time off until he or TAI calls us" said Sideburn. "Oh yeah! I'm going to go treat myself to a nice car wash!" laughed T. "Why not an oil change when your there?" Asked Xbrawn. "Maybe, but it is going to cost me a lot more" said T. She transformed and turned to drive out. "You pay for your own oil? Do you even use oil?" Asked Prowl. "I honestly don't know if I have an gasoline or energon engine or an electric motor. Back on Cybertron, I had ties with several very important bots, I was basically a rich girl. I got free tuning very often. I only left because everything just continued going downhill. I went into stasis after my last one and I only recently woke up in a wreck of what I can only assume was a ship. Nothing salvageable though" said T.

T was driving along a downtown road when a battle protocol went into effect. "T, Slapper is raiding a powerplant near you with Darkscream. Mirage will meat you there" said Tai. "So much for that car wash. I'm on it Tai" Said T.

As soon as she arrived, she she dodged a falling pylon. "Hey, watch it! I don't want to have to pay for a new paint job too…not that it won't feel good, but still, watch the paint!" Said T. "Mirage, Transform!" Said Mirage while changing to robot form and punching another pylon out of his way.

"Nice to meet you Mirage" said T. "Save the flattery T, we've got a job to do!" Said Mirage. "Right!" Said T before she shot her gun at Darkscream. "Hey, you can't have all the fun!" Said Mirage while he pulled out his gun and added a bunch of shots to the volley.

"Toung lash attack!" Said Slapper while swatting T off her feet. "Ouch! Why not go back to the pond, you overgrown toad!" Shouted T. "Right laser!" Shouted Slapper. "Center laser!" Shouted Darkscream. "I said watch the…OH COME ON!" Shouted as she looked at her tarnished plating from her new gravel bath.

"Cool off T, you can go to the repair shop after we finish this job" groaned Mirage as he got up. "I guess so…" Said T who was still on the ground. "You look so cute just sitting there! Heh heh heh!" Laughed Darkscream. "Oh go stuff your cheeks with some acorns! You're so ugly I would need to gouge out my optic sensors if I went out with any one of you!" shouted T.

"And with that last insult you have officially outstayed your welcome!" Shouted Slapper as he smacked her around with his Toung. Eventually, T grabbed it and spun him around before sending him flying into a fast flowing river nearby. "GAHHH! I hate that new bot!" Shreaked Slapper as he got carried over a waterfall. "Oh man, I'm out of here! I got the energy Megatron needs! I don't need to deal with this!" Shouted Darkscream as he flew away. "You aren't getting away!" Said Mirage as he shot his gun at Darkscream and exploded the energy sending him into the river as well. "GAHHH, I hate Spychangers!" Shouted Darkscream as he went over the waterfall.

"Nice, it's time to get that new paint job!" Said T as she drove up to a mechanic's shop. "No parking here T" said Towline. "This again? Did it never occur to you that when a vehicle is still moving, they can't be parked?!" Shouted T as she dodged a hook. "Like I said, No parking means no parking!" Said Towline. T grabbed his hook as she transformed and tied him up again.

"Aww man, don't take me back to Prowl! I'll do anything!" Said Towline. "Here are my demands. One, you stop trying to tow me when I'm not breaking any laws, rules, or regulations! Two, you pay for my new paint job. And three, you never…tow…me…again!" Shouted T.

"Fine, just don't take me to prowl, he'll give me another earful!" Said Towline. "I'll get back to you with my other demands, said T before she let him go. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it!" Said Towline while he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok everyone, I have organized this race to hopefully go give Skid Z his medicine. I have gone to the lengths of using the the Space bridge to rip spacetime apart to quite literally bring something that has haunted me ever since I saw Kodjie playing a game from this world. AND IT WILL MAKE YOU RACE TO LIVE!" Said Tai on everyone's coms with an evil grin adorning her face.

"Why do I get the feeling this is something that will decimate the fourth wall?" Asked T shakily. Suddenly, they all herd a building explode nearby and a loud truck horn that made Optimus shake in fear. "One word everyone…drive" wispered Tai. Then, a giant military truck with the word G.U.N. On it came driving through a building behind them.

Everyone shrieked in horror as the truck sprouted three arms with giant spinning hacksaws on them and and started to chase them. They quickly transformed into their vehicle modes (the bullet trains weren't there) and sped away. (And cue Goldfinger 'superman' with lyrics. You can find it in YouTube. Perfect 90s chase music)

"Finally, so far today, there are no talking cars out here" said a woman on the outside of the city. "Then, she saw all the Autobots drive by and noted there were no drivers. "Oh COME ON" she shouted. "Hey, you might want to start running now my red beauty!" Shouted Sideburn. "Why?" Asked the lady before turning to see the giant rabid truck chasing them. "GAAAAAAAAHH" she screamed before she got in her car and drove after the Autobots.

"Megatron said to find all the energy we could get our claws on and bring it back to him!" Said Slapper. He, Gasskunk, Darkscream, and Skybite were all in a power plant looking for the generators. Suddenly, Optimus drove through the wall followed by the Autobots and The red sports car. "Why are you all in such a rush?!" Asked Skybite. "Yeah! Come on and fight us!" Said Slapper. "Can't talk, Got to get away from the giant doom truck!" Shouted Prowl. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Shouted Darkscream, as he and the others saw the truck and ran or flew respectively after the others.

Pretty soon,they came across Skid Z who saw them all and decided to join in. "Hey, I got to win this!" He shouted as he transformed to vehicle mode and pulled into the 'race'. Now that you've started…YOU WONT EVER STOP!" Said Tai demonically on his com. "Why!?" Asked Skid Z. "The giant Death truck behind you!" She laughed. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Skid Z as he realized this was life or death.

"Where are those four idiots?!" Growled Megatron. Suddenly Optimus drove by along with everyone else. You four are supposed to be getting energy!" He shouted. Then he realized the truck was trying to kill Optimus. "Hey, no one but me gets to kill Optimus Prime!" Shouted Megatron as he transformed to his jet mode and followed them.

Kodjie was on a trip in the desert with his friend and his friend's dad when they all saw the 'race'. Kodjie, RUN" shouted Prowl as he drove by. "Why should I OH MY GOD" shouted the three humans as they saw the killer truck and were forcibly added to the Katamari of vehicles and creatures.

(View zooms out to the world map. There is a red flashing dot moving around the world. View changes to a hallway lined with doors. Everyone is going in and out, up and down through them. Now the view shows them going through different random scenes). End music.

They all had spent the past few days driving, running, flying or whatever from the truck and had actually made it back to metro city before it crashes into a building and exploded. "OH COME ON, THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!" Shouted Sideburn.

Megatron then chased the predacons back to base while yelling at them. The lady drove off with Sideburn in hot persuit followed by Xbrawn. Optimus went to talk to TAI about her methods. Codjie went home as did his friend. Prowl went out on patrol, and T turned to face us and said…"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"

(This was a filler chapter. Operator Two told me that I should have the giant GUN truck from the Sonic generations level City Escape in this seeing as I was doing a fic all about Vehicles and crap. I decided to put it in the format of Scoobie Doo as they all go hand in hand, you know?)


	5. Chapter 5

"So you found another dimension accessible by overlapping two ground bridge portals, I volunteer to check it out" said T. "You do realize that if something goes wrong in there, you could be trapped forever right?" Said Optimus.

"It's worth the risk Optimus there could be something very useful in it. Said T as she faced the gateway to the shadow zone then ran in. All, of a sudden, the computer systems in the base crashed and the portal snapped shut. "Tai, do a full system check" said Optimus. "I did and the data on the new dimension is going to take time to unscramble!" Said Tai. "No….T….." Said Optimus.

Meanwhile on the other side, T flew out of the portal and crashed into a wall making her shut down.

(Many years later: Robots in disguise 2016-2017 [scrapyard after 'Portals' episode ended]).

"So Soundwave is back in the shadow zone?" Asked Danny. "Yep. That's where that portal leads" said Bumblebee. Ok, I've reconfigured the ground bridge. I'll try it again" said fixit.

Meanwhile, shadow zone. Soundwave was sulking in the scrapyard when he spotted T's body in a pile of junk. He walked over and used his electricity to reactivate her. "Oh, my head…what happened to me? Last thing I remember was walking through a portal to a new dimension for Optimus…and you're a…DECEPTICON!" Shouted T as she pulled out her gun and shot at him. A portal then opened up behind Soundwave which he saw ,transformed, then flew into followed by T.

"Look what happened fixit! You reopened a shadow zone portal!" Shouted Grimlock. They turned to see Soundwave flying back out but he was grabbed and held in place as a pink hand appeared through the portal. "Your...not...going...anywhere…con…" Said a horrifying warped and distorted voice (due to the groundbridge rift)

"Who does that voice belong to?!" Asked Strongarm. The hand picked up Soundwave's plane form and then smashed it into the ground before dragging him back through the portal. Then T walked through slowly seeing as she was still very weak. "Close the portal now" she shouted. "Not before we send you back there con" shouted bumblebee as he ran up with a decepticon hunter.

T jumped over bumblebee leaving him to run through the portal. "Bumblebee! Not again!" Shouted Fixit. T spun around before grabbing bumblebee and stoping him. They then heard Soundwave's engines. Fixit Rushed over to the controls to the groundbridge and powered it off just in time,

"Alright! Who are you?!" Asked Bumblebee. "I'm not a decepticon if that's what you are thinking" said T. "Answer the question!" Said bumblebee. "I don't like the tone of your voice. So I'm not telling you anything. You have no authority over me as far as I have been informed. Plus, I don't take orders from anyone, especially not tail pipes like you…to think I saved you before you go ended up trapped in that other realm too!" said T. "Hey, wait a minute…" Said Grimlock. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Said T and Grimlock together.

She then colapsed on the ground due to fatigue. Bumblebee rolled her over on her back and saw the Autobot insignia on her. "She appears to be an Autobot. But how did she end up in the shadow zone?" Asked Fixit.

"I'd better call Optimus. He might know something about her" said Bumblebee as he put his hand to his ear. Optimus was driving on a road with his stealth team when he got bumblebee's call. "Optimus, do you copy?" Asked Bumblebee. "Yes bumblebee. What is it?" Asked Optimus. "A pink and white bot just escaped the shadow zone. She stopped Soundwave singlehandedly and saved me before blacking out" said bumblebee. "We'll be there as soon as we can. I believe I know this bot from many years ago" said Optimus.

When they got back to the scrapyard (several episodes later) Optimus walked over to bumblebee who was in front of the still knocked out T. "By the all spark….Terminal Velocity" said Optimus. "Quickly! Wake her up!" He said. Pretty soon, T was awake but barely walking again. "So Optimus, how to you know this bot" asked bumblebee

"A long time ago, She infiltrated an Autobot base in metro city" began Optimus. "If I remember correctly, you were a Fire truck back then Optimus" said T. "Yes. T volunteered to check the interior of the shadow zone but there was a big system crash sealing her inside. When we reopened portal, her signal had vanished so we…we left her for dead" sighed Optimus sadly.

"Yeah, I'm probably never going to live up to that earth term…forgive and forget was It?" Said T angrily. "You can't talk to Optimus like that said Strongarm. "No, she has the right to be angry with me. We abandoned her without question" said Optimus. "Yeah, and not only me but this relic as well!" Said T as she opened her chest to reveal the Matrix of Dimensions.

"You still have it after all these years?" Asked Optimus. "What does it do?" Asked Bumblebee. "It empowers and enlightens the holder to the statute of a prime. It is very valuable and very powerful" said Optimus.

"Yeah, it is also really painful since it overloaded my systems when I picked it up. And I look terrible! What happened to my paint?! I was knocked out, not put through a trash compactor!" Whined T. "Well, you were in a brief fight with Soundwave, and trapped unconscious in an alternate realm for many years!" Said Fixit.

"Well can you please just get rid of these gashes in my plating?! I can't let anyone else see me like this!" Said T. "I'm a concept car! A model for all vehicles!" She added. "Um, ok…I'm sure we can buff those out" said Fixit. "thanks…hey, where's that big green bot" asked T. "You mean Grimlock?" Asked Bumblebee.

"That was Grimlock?! Heck, last time I saw him, he was a construction vehicle!" Said T. "He was?!" Asked Strongarm. "Yeah, it was either a backhoe or a bucket excavator. Part of the Autobot build team" said T. "Well things have changed a lot since we last met" said Optimus.

Like what?" Asked T. "Well, we don't fight predicons anymore" said Optimus. "Well who is it now? Sharkdicons? Scraplets? Don't tell me it's earth rodents of unusual size!" Said T. "No, it's mainly decepticons" said Bumblebee. "So nothing too different from what I'm used to? I'll enjoy turning them into salvage before deconstructing them into transformium ingots Growled T. "These are highly Dangerous escaped prisoners, scavengers, plethora…etcetera" stuttered Fixit. "And why do you want to murdilize them?!" Asked Bumblebee.

"I don't recall saying that…and is he ok?" Asked T. "Oh, he does that all the time" said bumblebee. "Ok, I'm going to go see if my com links and Bluetooth are still working and if I can pair them" said T. "I don't think that's a good idea T" said Optimus. "Um no offense, but I don't think I should follow any of your suggestions since you sent a lone bot into the shadow zone when she had a very powerful and valuable artifact inside her chest" said T as she walked off but not before falling to one knee and then getting back up.

"And she didn't even remember about her paint job" said Fixit. "She'll be back. She always comes back" said Optimus as he looked at T walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

"So T is that old?!" Asked Bumblebee. "Yes bumblebee. However, I fear that during the time she was knocked into stasis, she didn't mature like me or Grimlock. When I last saw her, she was one of the youngest Autobots in the entire lineup. Around the age of 500 years in total. And she said once she usually doesn't appear to age much while in stasis no matter if she is in a stasis pod or just a lock" said Optimus. "I'm more worried that she may be partially if not more so corrupted by Soundwave or terrorcons. If they found her lying around the shadow zone, they may have corrupted her energon or worse her spark" said Bumblebee.

Then I guess we got no choice but to punch the bad stuff out of her!" Said Grimlock. "Grim, we don't want to destroy T, we just want to make sure she isn't in any danger" said Bumblebee. "Any danger of what?" Asked T. "Oh. Your back" said Grimlock. "We need to run some tests on you T" said Optimus. "What kinds of tests? If it's cybertronian anatomy, I can tell you now I haven't studied that in my life. I didn't even go through very much of my primary programming. Like seriously, I skipped most of my life! How am I going to pass a freaking test!?" Said T.

"Relax T, we just need to check things like your energon, your hull…your spark" said bumblebee. "Oh hell no! You aren't going to touch my spark chamber!" Shouted T as she transformed into her vehicle mode and drove out. "Scrap…finding her will be near impossible since she has a more than perfect Camo mode" said Optimus.

"Wait, she hasn't had those scrapes buffed out yet. There's two ways this can help us! First off, if what you tell us is still true about her, she will be absolutely horrified if the public saw her paint like that. She won't dare leave the scrapyard in that condition. And the other is that apart from fixit, Danny clay and Rustle are the only ones who have hands small enough to use most tools originating here without crushing it. She's way to insecure about her appearance to stay hidden for too long. And yet another thing is that without any tuning for so long, she won't be able to keep up her Camo mode for very long without needing to drop it" said bumblebee.

Soon enough, The bots were roaming the scrapyard looking for anything suspicious. "Come on….come on….just hold out a little longer…stupid shield generators" muttered T under her breath from behind a pile of gnomes which Grimlock was looking around. He brushed his hand against what he thought was a scraped gnome but was really T's left arm. "Hey wait a second! This doesn't feel like a gnome face! It feels like scraped metal plating!" Shouted Grimlock.

"Son of a con!" Shouted T a her shield flickered. "Ok T, we can do this the easy way, or the Dino way!" Said Grimlock as he transformed into his Dino form. "How about we do this the way that lets me reach my goal while you don't tell a soul?!" Stammered T. "And what is your goal?!" Asked Grimlock. "Hiding away until Everyone forgets about taking out my circuits for experimentation!" Said T.

"Well we already found you and I'm keeping you here until the others can help me take you to fixit" said Grimlock. "Oh come on, you don't want to do this! Remember when we used to work back in metro city…good times right?! Say, did you ever finish those tunnels in the global space bridge. Did Codjie ever find his dad?!" Asked T.

"I'll answer those later. I'm not letting you distract me with memories of the past T. I'm not letting you get away!" Said Grimlock as he picked T over his head. (She was in vehicle mode so it was much easier). He then walked over to a pile of chains and tied them around her. "Ugh, man I can't even transform anymore! You know, I just thought we could have a nice little chat, you could fill me in on what all I missed while I was out…but no! Instead, you take and physically assault me, then tie me up and hoard history I have a right to know about" said T.

"You're lying to try and make me untie you, then you would transform into bot mode, use your matrix to kick my tail, then drive off and go hide again" said Grimlock. "Ugh, you got me…but come on! I hate when other bots go and mess with me without my consent! Last time someone I didn't know much about was working on me, they tried to infuse a cyber stack of nanotechnology into me!" Said T.

"That must not have been pleasant" said Grimlock. "It wasn't. There were energon chains, a bunch of ill concieved drones, a holographic doppelgänger of me…..not a fun time!" Said T fearfully. "Well I can assure you nobody wants to extract your capacitors. Fixit can just scan you or whatever he does, it won't hurt any, you'll be fine" said Grimlock.

Bumblebee and the others drove up and carried T back to their part of the alchamore. "Terminal Velocity, you are still as good at what you do as you used to be, even if you have been imprisoned for ages" said Optimus. "Yeah, your going to have to do a Whole bunch if you want to keep your trailer after just watching me get knocked into stasis in an alternate universe, leaving me to rust and corrode, trapping some terrifying faceless con who I must give some credit to for reviving me in there with my lifeless body, then having Grimlock tie me up after carrying me around like a piece of junk, and I'm not even going to name what you are about to do to me since only you know that" said T.

"You are blinded by your fear and anger Terminal" said Optumus. "You would think that wouldn't you prime" growled T as her eyes turned purple for a second. "I just saw her eyes and it's just as we neared…seared…beard…(clang)…feared. She is corupted by dark energon" said Fixit. "Wait, she said a faceless con revived her" said Sideswipe. "Soundwave! He was in the shadow zone too, he must have found her laying there and infused her with some of his energon. Dark energon has restorative properties" said Bumblebee. (Soundwave does use dark energon to some degree, doesn't he? I mean, all cons use at least some of it…I'm not completely sure but…)

"It also has the power to taint even the most pure of sparks" said Optimus. "So that's why she's been getting more and more aggressive towards you. The dark energon is making her mind turn her anger towards you for abandoning her so long ago into pure hatred" said Bumblebee. "Grrr, you won't get away with this" shouted T as she thrashed about while achieving nothing.

"So what are we going to do with her?! We can't leave her like this since it will only get worse. We don't want to kill her. We also don't want her turning into a decepticon or worse either" said Strongarm. "If we simultaneously drain and refill her energon, it should restore her mind. It will be extremely costly, and she will probably still be pretty upset with Optumus, but at least she won't turn completely evil" said fixit. "Well we can't do it while she is all violent like this" said Bumblebee.

"I don't want to use a system probe either since it could damage her" said fixit. "Maybe if we talk to her, we can still get through to her" said bumblebee as he walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. "Get away from Me" she Shouted. "Look, we don't want to-"began bumblebee before she fell sideways knocked out to reveal Grimlock in a grinning 'ha ha! I just punched your lights out! What are you gonna do about it!?' Pose.

"Grimlock! We just said we don't want to hurt her!" Shouted Bumblebee. "Well it worked didn't it?!" Asked Grimlock. "Fine, lets just replace her energon" said Bumblebee as fixit connected two hoses to her arms. There was a mechanical whirring noise before it stopped and she opened her eyes sleepily. "What happened? I remember talking to you guys, then everything started getting darker very slowly, then you all mentioned looking at my spark and all that before it all went pitch black…wait, that means you are about to take me apart!" Shouted T. Before struggling to get free. "Calm down. It's like I said earlier. We aren't going to hurt you" said Grimlock.


	7. Chapter 7

T stopped struggling. "Ok, I'll just scan you…..ok, you are fine now that we replaced your energon" said fixit. "I was hurt?" Asked T. "You had dark energon in your system. It was apparently taking over your mind and body making you progressively more violent and hateful towards anyone, mainly Optimus for leaving you to rust away in the shadow zone" said Bumblebee "I'm still kinda angry about that but I can forgive" said T. "So are you ever planing on getting rid of those scars?" Asked Fixit. "Um, I was hoping you could help me with those" said T. "Gladly" said fixit.

"Oh my word…it feels amazing to finally get all that rust off me" sighed T. "You are probably going to need more paint. Would you like a new color palette?" said Fixit. "No thanks, the same one is fine just keep going" she said happily. "You seem to like this much more than most bots I have pet…set…(clang)…met! I wonder what would happen if I turned this buffer in full power?" said fixit.

"Um, as much as I like this I'd rather not stay here for you to experiment on me-aahhhhhhhhhhahhhaaa" sighed T as fixit turned the buffer on fully and placed it on her side. "Interesting" he said as she fell over with him holding it there making her twitch in a very awkward looking position.

"Fixit, what are you doing?" Asked Bumblebee. I was buffing the scrapes out of T's plating when I noticed she enjoys it more than most other bots. I tried turning the buffer on full power and she collapsed" Said Fixit. "Can't…move…feels…too…good" groaned T happily.

"Fixit, I told you not to experiment on others unless you run by me first" said Bumblebee. "Fine. You always know how to ruin my fun" said Fixit as he removed the buffer. "Well, after that stunt, I need to debate Weather or not to have humans do my repairs from now on and that would mean letting them in my engine. If they get a look in there, they know I'm not from earth. I may have used to let them do that, but now. I'm much more wary of that sort of thing" said T as she shook herself to regain her composure, transformed and drove off.

A few weeks passed before they saw T again. "Where were you all this time?!" Shouted Bumblebee. "Looking around. Optimus was right, things really have changed…hey, where is he?" Asked T. "He left. He and some friends are trying to clear his name back on Cybertron. Many bots blame him for all the problems that have been going on there and sorry about Fixit" said Bumblebee.

"No problem. Hey, in your time here, have you seen a group of minicons, one an earth Eagle and one a triceratops?" Asked T. "You know them?" Asked Bumblebee. "Do I know them?! Of course I know them. We were friends when we were brand new back on cyberton. One day though, I went to find them but they disappeared and I never saw them again" said T.

"T, you aren't going to be happy about this…" Said Bumblebee. "What am I not going to be happy about?" Asked T. "Um, pre tell, how good friends were you all?" Asked Grimlock slowly. "Best of

Friends. Inseparable. Why" asked T, now somewhat upset. "Oh can…fan…(clang!) man…." Stammered fixit. "Did something happen to them?" Growled T. "Oh…um…you see.." Said Strongarm.

"SPILL IT. DID SOMEONE HURT THEM?! DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM OR NOT!?" Shouted T.

"If you calm down, we'll tell you" said bumblebee. "Ok" said T as she quickly cooled off. So the reason why they suddenly dissapeared was because Megatron took them prisoner and experimented on them with genetic modifications and other things. Later, Starscream forced them to fuze with him, hurting them even more….but we freed them and helped them off the planet in the end" explained bumblebee.

"Now that you've told me about the pain and suffering that my friends went through, ill be building two intergalactic seeker energon missiles so I can explode two cons who have indirectly crossed me!" Said T furiously as she transformed into her vehicle mode.

"Um, T nobody here knows where Megatron is and Starscream is in custody" said Strongarm. "Well when I find them, I swear there's going to be nowhere in this or any universe where those two are going to be safe from me!" Said T before she turned on her lights and sped away. "Gee whiz she is violent" said Sideswipe. "I'm going to find her. I've been meaning to talk to her for some time now" said Strongarm as she transformed and drove off in the direction T went in.

Strongarm caught up to T on the highway outside crown city. "T, where are you going? It's Late out" she said. "Hey Strongarm. Yeah, something had been bothering me and I need some time to myself" said T as she sped up. "You didn't answer me! And don't go above speed limit" said Strongarm as she pulled back up alongside T.

"Well if you would just leave me alone, maybe I wouldn't have to just because you're a cadet doesn't mean I have to answer to you" said T as she transformed into bot mode, jumped off the freeway over the guard rails, then transformed again back to vehicle mode before landing and driving away. "She's so reckless!" Said Strongarm as she followed T.

"Some bots can't seem to take a clue when I need some alone time" muttered T as she turned her side mirror and spotted Strongarm. Following her. She skidded in a 'U' shape before speeding off toward the city with red flames behind her tires.

"Fixit, this is Strongarm, I need you to tell me how in the world T is able to move so fast! She is literally burning rubber" said Strongarm into her com. "Optimus said she possessed the matrix of dimensions. I'm not sure but that might be the reason. It also could be that her vehicle mode is that of an electric car and not a gasoline car like most Autobots are" said Fixit. "Oh well, I can still see her so I can probably catch up to her in the city since she is going to have to slow down considerably" said Strongarm as she drove off after T.

She eventually lost T in the busy streets so she headed back to the scrapyard. Meanwhile, T had been laughing herself silly on the highway they were on before. "For a cadet, she sure isn't very smart". I love remote controlled holograms" she laughed as she drove off towards a forest known for the old logging sites within.


	8. Chapter 8

T eventually came out of the forest with a bunch of mechanical parts. "Ok, I got some of the parts…I just need, a box of capacitors,half a gallon of lubricant, and a few feet of high capacity wires" said T as she put the materials on a trailer she had found outside the forest, transformed into vehicle mode, backed into place, then towed it all off.

When she got to the scrapyard, Strongarm was complaining on how even though she was a police car, she was too slow to catch T. "Hi everyone! I'm back" Called T as she detached her trailer and transformed. "YOU! Don't you know it's dangerous to speed on public roads?!" Shouted Strongarm.

"Check your obviously glitchy optics! I was speeding on the highway, Or off road. You actually seem pretty dim since you couldn't even tell I had used a hologram of myself to get rid of you. Heck, if anyone speeds Normally it's you since your always trying to chase down reckless drivers!" Said T a she unloaded her trailer.

"What have you got there?!" Asked Danny. "Nothing for you to hoard, that's for sure. These are to make a personal helper with an ability to transform" said T as she opened her back and pulled out a multitool then began to work on her junk.

"Do you need help with that?" Asked Fixit. "no thanks. I'll let you know if I need any assistance" said T.

The next morning, they found T sleeping in her robot form laying on the ground, multitool in hand. The parts she had collected were nowhere to be found though. "T, wake up!" Shouted Bumblebee. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SIDEBURN IM BUISY GETTING A TUNEUP!" Shouted T with her optics still shut. Bumblebee sighed and walked up before knocking on her head.

T opened her eyes. "Two things, one, who is Sideburn. Don't you mean Sideswipe?" Asked bumblebee. "Oh, Sideburn was this bot not unlike sideswipe who had this weird and at one point deadly obsession with red sports cars. He also kept on flirting with me" said T. "Oh ok. And two, where are the parts you colected?" Asked bumblebee. "I remember finishing the robot helper, then I was so tired I blacked out" said T. "Where did you leave it?" Asked bumblebee. "Oh, I left it right….there" said T as she pointed to an Empty spot nearby.

"There's nothing there" said Bumblebee. "Oh….SCRAP…." Said T. "Where is it?" Asked Fixit. "I…I think it might have gone rogue.." Said T. "Well, this is not too bad" said Fixit. "Actually, it's multiple high levels of bad" said T. "How so?" Asked Fixit.

"One, it has cybertronian anatomy and tech built in. If any humans find it and take it apart, they will know that there's another set of cybertronian visitors on the planet. Two, it has the ability to scan and transform and is programmed to the escape most combat, find the perfect vehicle, tool, or weapon for the job, then do what it takes to win and then seek out and anahilate the opponent!" said T. Fixit made an oh dear face.

"Three, it has built in tools like system probes, ion pistols, and EMP and incendiary remote bombs that it fabricates internally at will. Four, it has the potential to rival me or Optimus! It's only a matter of time before it reaches that potential and exceeds it. And five, it has a side goal of constantly evolving learning, and upgrading. It will most likely use its scan ability to copy our data and forms and if it completes those copies, it will be able to use them to the fullest extent initially that we could ever hope to as well as transform into us! That last ability sounds like something from a high speed platformer game of some kind!" Said T.

"So your saying you built something that could very well already be unbeatable and out to kill us all?!" Asked Grimlock. "Pretty much…but in my defense, it's initial programming says to help all Autobots by any means necessary" said T as she got out a handheld device that has an antenna and holographic screen as well as a Handel. "Oh dear…." She said. "What now?!" Asked Bumblebee. "I accidentally made a typo while I was coding it. It's initial programming was SUPPOSED to say that. Instead, it says 'frontal priority: halt all Autobots by any means necessary" said T fearfully.

"SO WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE?!" Shouted Grimlock. "If it completely scans us, the. There a 99.89 percent chance of it absorbing our sparks and using out bodies as either armor, weapons, or part of its body" said T.

"Well, we're officially screwed!" Said Strongarm. "Actually, acording to the data results on the tests I've preformed, if you combine in any way, or you switch bodies, one of the two, any scans made of you will have a very high chance of either overloading the one who preformed them or even breaking them upon attempted transformation" said Fixit.

"Ok, but how are we going to combine if your machine doesn't work?!" Asked Drift.. "Well, time for a chrome colored chaotic crash corse in combined combat!" Said T as she transformed. "Mother of the matrix, don't ever say that again T or I swear I will dismantle you!" Said Sideswipe. "What are you even doing?!" Asked Bumblebee.

"Now this may sound crazy I know, but for some reason, I was nearby the first timewhen you ended up combining automatically without any machines. And I've analized the situation. It seemed to happen because a highly damaging or potentially fatal accident happend. There was the time in the swamp for instance. The explosion left you combined. I figured that driving directly into each other will trigger it" said T. "And what if it fails!?" Asked Strongarm. "Then the all spark is about to have multiple new components" said T.

Well, with a deadly robot helper out to get us, I guess we have no choice" said Bumblebee as he transformed and faced T. "And we'd better hurry, I can already see it flying towards us!" Said Grimlock who was pointing toward a yellow and black robot that was flying towards them. It had things on it like claw buckets for feet, a crane arm on one side, and a backhoe arm for the other. And construction or logging vehicle parts as body component. Those and exposed blasters of all kinds. "T, this looks like some incomplete monster!" Said Drift.

Everyone else transformed into vehicle modes (Grimlock into his Dino mode) and charged at each other. In a flash of light, they combined together. T became a set of bonus armor including a helmet, jet pack, bazoka, and wings.

"HA! I knew it would work" said T. "No you didn't!" Said Grimlock. "Says the guy who became the feet!" said Sideswipe. "Shut up sideswipe!" Shouted strongarm. "Please stop arguing. It is driving me insane" said Drift. "now guys, maybe we should let T control our combined form, I mean, she does know the strengths and weaknesses of her machine" said Bumblebee.

They didn't see T's machine was right in front of them. "So are you all just going to let me kill you or am I going to have to extract your sparks by force?" Asked the machine. "You could at least let me give you a name since I created you" said T. "Fine but it had better be a good one that demands respect!" Said the machine. "Hmmm, I think I'll call you…cripple" said T. "CRIPPLE?! THAT'S A WORSE NAME THAN BUMBLEBEE OR STRONGARM!" Shouted Cripple.

"HEY!" Shouted the Aforementioned bots. "Bumblebee makes you sound small, week and pathetic, and Strongarm is basically a pun on the term Strong Arm of the Law! Both of which are clever but stupidly unthreatening!" Said Cripple. "I knew I shouldn't have made you sentient" said T as she powered up her thrusters. "Scan complete…ERROR ERROR ERROR! THE PAIN THE AGONY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Cripple in a monotone robot voice before its head exploded and it fell to the ground below Where it shattered and its pieces blew up. "OH COME ON, THAT WAS SO ANTICLIMACTIC!" Shouted T as they all landed and seperated.

"At least none of us got hurt" said Bumblebee. "Yeah well, I'm going for a drive…don't follow me or I will personally make you wish you had just left me alone" said T before she drove off. "Sideswipe, follow her" said Bumblebee. "WHAT?! WHY?! I DON'T WANT HER TO BREAK MY WHEELS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP MY EXHAUST PIPE" Shouted Sideswipe. "Because I don't want her making another deadly zombie!" Said Bumblebee. "Fine…maybe I'll get a date out of her too" said Sideswipe. As he drove after T.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sideswipe, why do you want to date T?" Asked Fixit over his com. "Well, she is pretty sleek and attractive…possibly more so than windblade. Definitely More so than Strongarm! Plus, T also had that don't give a scrap about anything additude" said Sideswipe. "Are you sure that those are the qualities you would want in someone?" Asked Fixit. "Oh like you would know The perfect match when you saw them?!" Said Sideswipe. Little did he know that fixit had been playing the com call for the others back at the scrapyard and they were laughing pretty hard. Strongarm on the other hand was looking pretty flustered and upset. "I'm cutting this call!" Said Sideswipe.

Meanwhile, T had activated a private intergalactic com call with Optimus. "This is Optimus Prime, who is calling?" Asked Optimus. "It's T. I have a question about my good friend Tai. What happened to her while I was out?" Asked T. "She decided to stay on earth. She said since we didn't need her assistance anymore, she would go into sleep mode until further notice. However, she may not have accounted for the long time she would be deactivated. Her systems may be damaged if not fully deteriorated. Why?" Asked Optimus. "Oh…no reason, just curious" said T as she closed the call.

"Fixit, she's turning onto an interstate freeway. I might loose her if she travels through a city" said Sideswipe. As he drove after her. T drove for a few hours before growling in aggravation. "Screw this…I'm taking the lower road" said T as she transformed, jumped off the freeway, changed back into vehicle mode, then streaked across the ground. "Ok, time to kick it into high gear!" Said sideswipe as he took off after her.

T went into the city nearby. "Let's see if the base still grants me access" said T as she drove up to a parking garage. Her insignia glowed and the road in front of her turned into a pathway down. Sideswipe barley missed seeing the gate close. He ended up driving right over the fucker….

Beyond that point, it was pitch black so she turned on her headlights. When the path was high enough, she transformed and put one hand out in front of her. (Remember, her headlights are in her hands in that mode…not good for fist fighting or high fives but…). The lights on her hand turned on and she continued on.

She reached a room. She shone her light around and saw the walls were covered in screens and keyboards most of which were cracked of broken. "Let's see here, where is that holo projector?" Asked T. She shone her light up at the ceeling and saw the circular disk like device attached to the celling in a port. She carefully detached it and then opened her back and put it inside. "Now, let's see here…if I can just power these up enough to transfer Tai's data into my internal drives…"said T as she opened her chest and shone a beam out of her matrix. It thinned out and was pulled into a computer port.

"System maintenance interface online. Tactical Artificial Intelligence offline. Scanners offline. Global Space Bridge not located. Com links offline. Primary generators offline. Backup generators offline. Air conditioning Offline" said the computer.

"Ok, so I just select this, choose this, click on this…drag this here...type in a system access code" muttered T as she fiddled with the computers. She plugged a card into the computer port.

(Meanwhile inside computer system)

Tai sighed as she looked around. She had been stuck in one spot quite literally for the past..god she didn't know how long. She couldn't even move around inside the computer anymore. If she had counted right, it had been at least fifty years (I don't know how lone the difference between these series is but I'm pretty sure that it was a very long time).

She gasped as she felt her data compacting and draining from the system. "What's happening?! I can feel myself changing….what if some humans got into the base and is destroying the computers?!" She cried.

Meanwhile, T was looking at an increasing bar on the one working screen. "Transfer Complete. Please remove the data card now" said the computer. "Ok, I got the projector, I got her data…that's all I need I'm pretty sure" said T as she took the card out of the computer and then transformed into her car mode and left.

Back in the chip, Tai was feeling pretty squished. "If I find a way out of this thing, I'll definitely make sure to give whatever human is doing this a stern talking to! I mean, it's not like I can do anything else" she muttered.

T drove up in front of the scrapyard. She transformed into her bot mode and walked in.

"Hey fixit, can I see the terminal for a sec. I need to download some…important data" said T. "Sorry T, but I m working on them right now. I don't want your Valuable Data to get erased" said Fixit, "thanks for worrying fixit. I'll just upload it to my internal computer" said T.

She opened the plating on her right arm and then looked inside. There were tons of circuits, wires, and other things. She put the card into a slot and the card stopped glowing. She took out the card and put her arm up in front of her.

Tai appeared above the inside of the loop in it. "What happened? Where am I" asked Tai. Hello again Tai. I don't suppose you remember me right?" Said T. Tai turned around and gasped. "T, is that you?! I thought you were lost forever!" Said Tai. "Um yeah, funny story about that. I was actually in a stasis coma for many years. And of all the bots to wake me up, it was a Decepticon names Soundwave. Bumblebee, the leader of the current team of Autobots on earth said he was megatron's right hand man in recent history" said T.

"So you were in a coma? Sounds fun. I was stuck in a similar state inside the base computer. Only I was awake the whole time. You seriously scared me. I thought I was going to be dead" said Tai. "Well, as long as I have a spark, you aren't going to die" said T. "what do you mean?" Asked Tai. "So basically, I infused your data into my core. We are one in the same now. I could always remove you from my systems but then You wouldn't be able to Leave this scrapyard or even travel around it very much" said T. "So your saying I can travel the world now!?" Asked Tai. "Yep" said T happily.

"But first some ground rules. One, don't chew me out on my actions. Two, no using my body as a vessel. And three, no waking me up when I'm in sleep mode" said T. "Ok, fine. Hey…where is Optimus?" Asked Tai. "Yeah, he is working with some associates to clear his name on Cybertron. Apparently the war against the cons left everyone there with bad impressions on him. They all thought it was his fault so he isn't exactly esteemed or welcomed there" said T.

Tai frowned. "Why those little…" She growled. "Right now, there's other things to focus on. "There are a bunch of Stunticons attempting to take over this planet's roads" said T. "Hmmm…..Stunticons? I don't think I've ever heard of them" said Tai. "They are a type of highly reckless Decepticon. They have high speed and agility to match" said T.

"They sound as dangerous as Scourge and his team" said Tai as she put her hand to her chin. "Yeah well, they are arguably more so. They will run vehicles off the road, ignite swamps full of pure methane gas, ram bots off cliffs, and collapse road tunnels on anyone they see as a road block. They won't even give humans the time of day. Not even scourge did things like that. Sure he tried to kill us directly, but in those cases, at least we knew what to shoot at. With these guys, you don't always know where to aim even.

"Great…we get rid of one threat and then another one takes its place!" Said Tai.


	10. Chapter 10

"Great…we get rid of threat and then another one takes its place!" Said Tai. "Don't pout Tai, at least there's someone left to punch!" Said Grimlock. "Grimlock?! Is that you?!" Asked Tai. "Yeah, I'm back. So I'm guessin T took a trip back to the old metro city base and brought you back here?" Asked Grimlock.

"Yeah she did. I can't say the trip was one I'd like to take the same way again though. That data chip was really squishing me. Not very comfortable" said Tai. "Think of that as payment for that GUN Truck stunt you pulled. I'm still having nightmares about what would have happened if I was low on energon when you tried that! I would have ended up in the chop shop for sure!" Said T.

"So T decided to go get a friend?" Asked Bumblebee. "Yep. Sure did" said T. "I'm putting her in charge of her friend" said Bee. "How fitting….she is technically integrated into my systems and it would be a bit of an ordeal to remove her" said T. "So your like my parent?! Oh PLEASE!" Said Tai. She crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, I need you and you need me. You already know that without me, you would not be able to exist outside of the metro city base" said T. "I guess so…and you do need someone to make sure you don't do anything stupid" said Tai. "Exactl…HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Shouted T.

"You do remember that one time that you ended up with a jammed TCog in vehicle mode you tried to get it unstuck by driving off a cliff!" Said Tai. "It would have worked had you not sent Towline to keep me from actually doing it!" Said T. "You would have ended up like a ball of tin foil!" Said Tai. "Whatever…." Said T. "Maybe you should have stayed at the base so I could do a system check on you then" said Tai.

T just Grumbled something about Tai being overprotective of her friends.

Hey T, whose your friend?" Asked Sideswipe as he and Strongarm walked over. "Tai" Muttered T. "That's a weird name" said Sideswipe. Strongarm and T punched him. "What, it is!" Said Sideswipe. They punched him again. "Tactical Artificial Intelligence" said Tai. "Oh…ok" said Sideswipe from the ground.

"It's nice to greet greet greet greet greet greet greet greet (clang!) greet you" said Fixit. "Is he ok?" Asked Tai. "I think he's getting worse…" Said T. "My wiring may be faulty but my hearing isn't!" Said Fixit.

"Hey T, I'm actually surprised that you spent the energon on a trip to the Metro city base just to pick me up and bring me here" said Tai. "What are friends for?" Asked T who had seemed to have gotten into a better mood.

"T, you and Tai will go out on patrol. She might be of better use here but she is kind of fused to you" said Bumblebee. "She already explained that" said Tai. "Oh, and another thing, I don't remember ever agreeing to take orders from you. Besides, last time I checked, I had the matrix of dimensions, not you. If anyone here should be giving orders, it's probably me. Not you" said T.

"Fine…can you please go out on patrol?" Said bumblebee as he rubbed the sides of his head. "much better….sure I…HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMUS!" Shrieked T as she jumped backwards. "What is it?" Asked Fixit. "SCRAPLET! She screamed. Everyone panicked and looked where she was pointing. There was a tiny metal ball that had two big purple eyes and a curved slot for a mouth. It also had four to eight small legs coming out of the bottom that formed like a wire claw.

"Your all scared of his little thing?!" Asked Danny as Rustle picked it up. "YES!" Screamed Fixit. "You don't know what those little monsters are capable of doing!" Shouted Strongarm. "These are responsible for almost Freezing Optimus and Arcee in the Arctic!" Shouted Bumblebee. "Get it out of here NOW!" Yelled Sideswipe.

"Oh come on! This cute little thing couldn't hurt a fly!" Said Rustle as he brought it up to T. "The scrapplet opened its eyes and saw T's heat signature. It then jumped out of Rustle's hands and started chomping through her left hand at an alarming speed. "GET IT OFF!" She screamed as she fell backwards while the scraplet made its way to her lower arm.

Bumblebee grabbed a metal rod, knocked it off T, then started to beat the scraplet into the ground. "Calm down, it's gone!" Said Danny. "That's where your wrong…when there's one, there's thousands…" Said Fixit. Those things are the scourge of Cybertron…." Said T as she got up. "How much damage can these things do?" Asked Rustle.

"They can literally consume a bot….they eat out the capacitors and fuses first…then make their way outwards…until nothing, not even your optics or spark chamber are left!" Said Sideswipe. "These things…..I can remember when I was still a scout and they almost consumed a whole military base along with Me, Ratchet, and Bulkhead….. Thank the all spark that we had help from three human children. Otherwise, I might not even be here" said Bumblebee as he nudged the broken scraplet with his foot.

"These little things almost ate a military base?!" Asked Rustle. "What about my buisness!?" Asked Danny. "That's why we need to eradicate them, send them off world, or freeze them as soon as possible" said Tai as she appeared from T's arm loop and looked at The damage. "But if there are thousands in here, how are we going to get rid of them all?!" Asked Danny.

"The last time this happened, we waited until they swarmed to begin to feed, then we had bulkhead lure them out of the base and into the Arctic using a groundbridge portal. The weather was so cold that it froze them into stasis on contact. We could try that again…as long as the groundbridge is operational" said Bumblebee.

"I volenteer Sideswipe!" Shouted Strongarm. "WHY ME?!" shouted Sideswipe. "Because I just don't like you" said Strongarm. "That and if you don't, I'll get T to remodel you so you go from Sideswipe to SodaStream…." Said Tai. "Oh, I have the know how to do much worse…" Said T. "Like what?" Asked Strongarm. "Not that I'm planing on going through with it, I could probably turn him into a femme…remodel him into a garbage disposal...set him to overload his circuits whenever he says a noun…reconfigure his gyroscope to make him think up is left, right is forwards, Down is backwards, or worse" Said T.

"Ok, I'll do it!" said Sideswipe. "Just don't make me into a girl! That would be horrible!" He shouted. T got up and socked him in the back with her good fist making a cringeworthy clang as he fell forward. She than climbed on top of him and sat on his lower back (she couldn't do much else while dealing with the pain) Strongarm then came over and pulled his arm behind his upper back. "Wow…you really set them off this time" said Bumblebee. "You know, being a girl isn't that bad" said Strongarm. "It's like they say. Anything you can do, I can do better!" Said T.

"Of course you would say that, you have a frigging relic in your chest" said Sideswipe. "Just because I have one doesn't mean it's always active when I need it!" Said T. "Fine, I'm sorry, just get off me so we can figure out how to get rid of the scraplets!" Said Sideswipe.

"Ok, the groundbridge has suffered minor damage. We should however be able to use it to send the scraplets back to the Arctic!" Said Fixit. "WELL TURN IT ON! THEY'RE COMING RIGNT NOW!" Shouted Danny as he pointed towards a swarm of flying scraplets that were fast approaching.

"You want me?! COME GET SOME!" Shouted sideswipe as he ran towards the swarm before transforming and driving through the groundbridge. The scraplets fell for it and followsd him through. A few seconds later, he came back through and fixit shut the portal.

"That was actually pretty easy…" Said Strongarm. "Ant the lack of damage is Very surprising." Said Bumblebee. "I'd think again" said Fixit as he pointed to the command center. It was covered in holes. "SON OF A" began bumblebee.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I repaired your arm. Can you move it?" Asked Fixit. "Yes fixit. I can move it fine now" sighed T. "T, I have something you need to hear" said Bumblebee. "Oh man, don't tell me you want to date me!" Groaned T. "No! Nothing like that! If anyone would want to date you, it would be sideswipe. I just need to tell you that your vehicle mode is attracting attention from people you need to use it less often unless you want to get a new one" said Bumblebee. T blushed quickly then rolled her optics and transformed before leaving (can a femme even blush? Oh well, T is a highly advanced bot and this is a fanfiction. So she can do that here!)

T drove over to the Danny's house…trailer…I can't recall what they live in. Whatever, she needed to find Rustle. She transformed and tapped on the window. Rustle opened it. "Hello T. Need something?" He asked. "Yeah. Something only you can help with. Do you by any chance know a human female?" Asked T. "What would you want with a girl?!" Asked Rustle.

"I want to try something. Bumblebee said My Vehicle mode is picking up some attention from local car enthusiasts. Apparently the car I can transform into isn't on the streets yet. "You mean the Mercedes Benz Silver Lightening? It's still a concept car. And after all these years since the first mini model was first on display." Said Danny as he walked past the window. "Thanks for reminding me I'm soooo old" said T. But you've been in stasis for the majority of the time you've existed right? Wouldn't that mean your actually really young for a bot?" Asked Rustle. "Well yeah. My body and mind haven't aged much at all leaving me as less than a teen if I were human" said T.

"So what would seeing a girl do for a bot?" Asked Rustle. "Theoretically, I could scan her" said T. "Wait, fixit told me that would mean you would be able to transform into the human you scan" said Rustle. " I could manipulate the outer appearance of the scan and therefore transform into a human with the basic parts of my Cybertronian body arranged like that of a human with a chosen appearance" said T.

"Well, there's Hank…" Said Rustle. "That sounds like a boy" said T. "She's…heh..Shes's not a boy T. Well, a tomboy most definitely, but she's a girl…I just don't feel right using her" said Rustle. "We aren't using her…well I might be, you aren't. You see her at lobbing practice right?" Said T. "Football. So how do you plan on doing this? And more importantly, is it going to hurt her in any way shape or form?!" asked Rustle. "Since you don't understand the basics of scanning organic life forms, let me give you the basics" said T.

"Oh oh! Let me!" Said Tai as she Appeared from Her projector. "Hello Tai" said T. "So when a Bot scans an organic Lifeform, they simply do things like an X-ray or CAT Scan as you call them It doesn't hurt but it might tingle a bit. Now for machines, it's different. The after effects of a scan can cause the device or vehicle to temporarily malfunction or even go so far as to cause the bot to have problems afterwards" said Tai. "Ahh, SkidZ. Did the poor guy ever loose that insane drive to race?!" Asked T. "Nope, last time I spoke with him was after Optimus beat Megatron in the planets core Before I started chewing Sideburn out. The latter was after a red sportscar" said Tai.

"Well, I'm going to be late to practice. Congrats by the way on making this happen T" said Rustle. "Hang on!" Said T As she scooped up Rustle, tossed him in the air, transformed and opened her top and caught him in her passenger seat. Tai's projector landed in the front seat and T shut her top. Then she shielded herself and sped off.

They arrived near the field where T transformed and let rustle out. "Thanks T…I'm just on time!" Said Rustle. "Ok, but never step on that panel that says..NO STEP…IN BIG RED ORANGE LETTERS! That part of my vehicle mode is for decoration and design. It's not attached very securely and I don't want part of my arm falling off if I can help it!" Said T As tai appeared from the projector sitting in the driver seat.

"I'll stay here and talk with T. We have things to talk about" said Tai. Rustle nodded and ran through the trees. "So T, how am I going to stay in your systems if you transform into a human?" Asked Tai. "Two ways. One, you could become a hard light hologram. Two, you could stay integrated in my systems since I will just transform by rearranging my parts. I thought you would know that" said T.

Meanwhile in the game, A rouge football had knocked Hank out. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Shouted A boy. "You knocked out a freaking girl man! Our parents are going to freak out!" Shouted another boy. "Hey, where's Rustle?" Asked a girl.

"T, Tai, we have a problem. Hank was knocked out" said Rustle as he ran up. "Let's see, this would be the perfect chance to get a scan" said T as she rolled up to the tree line while still not visible by the other kids. "T, wouldn't your scan beam lead them all right to us? How is Rustle gonna explain how he has a car?!" Asked Tai. "I'm more advanced than other bots you've met. I can just make my beams invisable!" Said T.

Two beams of almost invisible light green light shot out of her headlights. She then transformed into a teen girl with blue and pink hair, a grey belt, pink pants and a white shirt. She had glowing blue irises and light skin….er malleable metallic plating. "So you think you can help her?!" Asked Rustle. "I'll try" said T as she walked out of. The trees with him.

"So who exactly are you?" Asked A boy. "A giant Sentient Transforming alien robot from a distant planet, IM A FRIEND OF RUSTLE'S NOW MOVE ASSIDE UNLESS YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO HER PARENTS HOW YOUR FRIEND ENDED UP IN A FRAGGING COMA!" Shouted T. The other kids quickly moved aside.

T pulled a tablet like device off her belt and mumbled something. She then walked to the tree line and picked a few plants and then took a pair of stones and ground the plants up in between them. She then held the resulting paste under Hank's nose and she immediately snapped awake.

"DEAR GOD WHAT WAS THAT SMELL?!" She screamed. "A Ground up wildflower called Miner's socks. (They grow in Colorado. That's the only place I know of) Your welcome for waking you up by the way" said T. "Um…thanks. Hey, why haven't I seen you around before" asked Hank. "Because I'm only just passing through. I can't say if you'll see me again though but don't go asking for my contacts" said T as she walked off.

"Who even was that girl Rustle" asked Stretch. "Oh…just an acquaintance of mine" said Rustle. "Just wow man, you sure do know some strange people" said Stretch. "Oh you have no idea" Called T from the tree line as she disappeared into the bushes.

T then Drove up alongside the bleachers and honked her horn. "Wow…I've never seen that kind of car before" said Hank. "It's a concept car. The driver is here to pick me up since my dad couldn't make it. I'm pretty sure this is the only one" said half-lied Rustle as he ran over and got in. Thankfully, T was parked in a position where the other kids couldn't see that there was no one driving.

"One of us should probably go to his house some time to see what he is hiding" said a boy. "Eh, it's probably nothing" Said Another.

"T! You made me have to lie to my friends!" Said "Rustle. "Well the good news is that they didn't suspect a thing and that I can still use my vehicle mode. Apparently this whole idea was a waste due to A prank by Sideswipe. I'll admit it was pretty funny but if he tries something this bad again, I'll force him to scan a barcode and hopefully transform into a pile of Numbers"said T.

"Bots and scanning don't work that way T" said Tai. "Whatever, I'll just find something else to do to him then if he ever attempts such a bad prank again!" Said T. "Hey, can you turn on some music?" Asked Rustle. "Sure" said T.


	12. Chapter 12

T drove up to the scrap yard and let rustle out before driving in. "So rustle, you were pretty good at practice today" said T as they walked Along the shelves. "Um thanks…waaaaiiittt…what do you know about football?!" Asked Rustle.

"Nothing whatsoever. I am however familiar with Lobbing and Racing. Boys of which share skills you showed off brilliantly during practice today before the ball…well you remember" said T. "Yeah, that did look painful…I'm just glad she wasn't awake to feel the majority of it. How did you wake her up again?!" Asked Rustle.

"A wildflower called miners' socks, according to Tai, it is extremely smelly. I still have to go to the car wash again later to get the smell off of my plating" said T as she put her hand up to her face and pulled it away quickly while scrunching her nose with shut optics.

"Let me smell" said Rustle, "First, what's your favorite song?" Asked T. "Killing time. Why?" Asked Rustle. "I'll have your dad play it from my radio at your funeral" said T. "Thanks, you're a real friend Terminal" muttered rustle.

T lowered her hand and he sniffed it before gagging repeatedly in his mouth. "I tried to tell you,for fucks sake" said T. "T, no cussing!" Gasped rustle as he stopped gagging. "It's not like I can get arrested or anything. I'm a giant alien robot. And as long as Danny doesn't hear you saying it nor do any of the other bots, your fine in my books to do it!" Said T.

They came to the edge of the clearing the command center was in. T motioned for rustle to hush. "So we should send her back to Cybertron in stasis" she heard Strongarm say. T's optics glowed red, as did the glowing lines along her body. "Um…T?" Stammered rustle. "Stay here" said T Before transforming and driving into the clearing.

"Your right about one thing Strongarm, she is a pretty insane femme and a loose cannon on top of that". said Bumblebee. They didn't see her drive up. So you two think I'm insane, huh? You think I'm a loose cannon, HUH?! AND YOU THINK I NEED TO GO BACK TO CYBERTRON IN FRAGGING STASIS HUH?!" She shouted angrily.

"Um…no….we" said Strongarm. "You bet not!" Said T As she transformed. "T, calm down" said Bee. "NO! I've been In freaking stasis for about 95 percent of my existence! I'm not going back unless it's absolutely necessary! I'm already going to have to outlive almost all my friends by much more than several thousand years and then any new friends I make after all of them die are going to be about halfway through their life's when I die! I'm not letting you all curse me and any future friends I make to have to deal with more deaths then necessary. My parent figures all died behind my back and I didn't get to say goodbye to any of them!' She shouted.

"We…" Tried Strongarm. "And guess what, I have things I want to do before the universe dies! If I go back into stasis and end up floating around in space for the next several thousand years, I'll probably end up as the last cybertronian ever! Stuck in a dark universe without any friends or family figure" she cried.

Her insignia glowed golden before she began to transform into what bumblebee remembered the prediking to look like, only much smaller. "Woah…..I need to get a mode like that" Said Sideswipe from where he had been standing. Her transformation knocked Bee and Strongarm far backwards.

She looked at her claws. "Wooooaaah….HAHAHA…LOOK AT ME!" She laughed. "Wait…are you a predicon?" Asked Bumblebee. She stood on her hind legs and crossed her front ones. I think I prefer the term predibot" she said.

"Look, I was trying to tell Strongarm we weren't going to send you back to Cybertron when you just came in all hot and heavy" said Bee. "Yeah well a perp like you deserves nothing less" said Strongarm. "Oh yeah, well maybe you should go chase some human speeders or cat burglars miss PO-PO bot" chuckled T.

Strongarm stomped up to T and poked her in the side saying' "well I'm just concerned for the safety of both humans and bots alike." "Um, I don't think you realize you are doing much worse than poking a bear" said Sideswipe. "Yeah, I realize she's a Predicon right now!" Said Strongarm.

"Predibot! I'm not a deception of any variant!" Said T. "Well you sure do look like one" said Strongarm.

"One second. Let me see if I can figure out how to transform out of this mode" said T. Her plates shifted in several failed attempts.

"Oh man, I think that she overloaded her TCog" said Bee. "I was in a similar situation once only mine was completely removed" he added. "One second! I know I can transform still" said T before successfully reverting to vehicle then robot form.

"There!" She said. "Woah so I am living with a giant metal dragon?!" Said Rustle. "I guess. Just try not to say anything about me or draw a picture of me" said T. "Hey, we forgot to make a joke today to end the chapter!" Said Fixit making everyone but T look at him funny (sonic boom reference).

T covered her mouth for a second before shooting a ball of fire into a row of silver Christmas trees burning them all up. "NOOOOO! NOT MY HARD TO FIND PURE PLATINUM CHRISTMAS TREES! THEY WERE VINTAAAAAAAAAGE" wailed Danny. "That should do it" said Fixit.


	13. Chapter 13

Bumblebee was sitting in the new base…er cave. He sighed. "If only we had seen them coming…" Said Strongarm. "You are still on that whole lost Scrapyard huh?" Asked Sideswipe. Bee opened his mouth to answer but he stopped when he heard a vehicle driving up.

"Ready your blasters team!" He said. Everyone complied and aimed at the entrance. "Hey guys what's" began T but she was inturupted by bee shouting "FIRE!" She gasped before changing to her dragon mode to avoid being shot up as easily as a cloud of dust arose around her. A few rocks fell and almost crushed Danny and rustle.

"Guys, stop shooting!" Shouted Sideswipe. They all put down their weapons. "Why?" Asked Strongarm. "That's Terminal were blasting!" He said. Sure enough, said bot walked out of the smoke in dragon mode before transforming and to bot mode and glaring at them angrily.

"Sorry, we just…" Began Bee. "You what?! Just wanted some target practice so you made a mess of the scrapyard, then needed more thrills so you found a cave to hide in then waited for me to track you down so you could try and blow out my circuits?!" Shouted T.

"No, we didn't know it was you. We just got attacked by decepticons we had thought were beaten and they ruined the scrapyard. It's obvious we would be pretty jumpy" said Strongarm. "Yeah, ok. But did you stop to think about what so much damage to the cave would result in considering there are humans in here too? Look at Rustle and Danny! They almost got crushed! FLAT!" Shouted T.

"Scrap" Said Bee. "Yeah. You all clearly can't be trusted to keep people safe so I guess I'll have to do so until I think your all good and ready. Danny, Rustle, get in. We're leaving for a trip" said T as the changed to vehicle mode and opened her top.

"Is that really nessi-" tried Danny. "NOW!" Shouted T. Danny and rustle both got off the ground and ran over to her and got in. She then strapped them in and shut her top before speeding out. "She has a really bad temper" said Strongarm. "Well I have no doubt that she'll be able to keep them safe" said Sideswipe.

Back on the road, Danny was sitting with his feet up. "Please put your feet down Danny. I don't want you to get hurt in an accident" said Tai as she appeared on over over the dashboard. "Oh come on Tai. I'm sure T will make her own rules" said Rustle. "Yeah, and one of them is no feet up" said T. "Seriously, just relax" said Danny. "I'll play some awesome music" said T. "Fine but this matter be good" said Danny.

The track select dial on her dashboard turned for a bit before the words 'ROLL OUT – TRAMSFORMERS SONG – maricleofsound -YouTube' began to scroll Across a small screen on said dashboard. (You should turn on that song if you do like Tramsformers. It's a great one)

A sick drum beat began to play from her speakers. Before they heard a bot's voice say 'Decepticons attack' then guitars began to play. Someone then Began to sing.

"On the metal world of Cybertron there is a rockin robot race! Two warring tribes are laying waste to a one great shining place! Molten metal fires dot the alloy and the chrome. Sparks and twisted wires stain the surface of our home"

It then sped up a bit. "The Autobots are hunted by the Crule decepticons. The slaughter is directed by the evil Megatron! This metal robot Stalin only has one equal foe… So ready up your battle cry it's time to let him know!" They then heard Optimus's voice say "Autobots….Tramsform…"

Then it sang "ROLL OUT! We're gonna blow these stinking cons away! ROLL OUT! We're makin' a bigger mess then Michael Bay! ROLL OUT! They're gonna pay for tearing up our home! ROLL OUT! Peddle to metal time to kick some chrome!

"Ooh, Starscream is an idiot and swindle is a phony! GRIMLOCK'S GONNA SQUASH YOU TO BERYLLIUM BALONEY! Brutius got roid-rage, metal muscles flex, but he's weaker than a witwicky compared to metroplex!"

It then sped up again. "Jazz is kinda ghetto cos you gotta hit 'dat market! We're piloting that ark but we got nowhere left to park it! Set a course for the stars, gotta leave the war behind! Roll out to the cosmos, let's see what we can find!"

Then it repeated. "ROLL OUT! We're gona blow these stinking cons away! ROLL OUT! We're making a bigger mess than Michael Bay! ROLL OUT! They're gonna pay for tearing up our home! ROLL OUT! Peddle to metal time to kick some chrome!"

They then heard Soundwave's voice sing. "Laserbeak and rumble live in Soundwave's dark interior. Constructicons will rumble next to me they are inferior! Foes will cease to function, burning circuits fizzle out! But even Soundwave cowers when he hears their leader shout-" (ROLL OUT) "-decepticons! Retreat!"

Then it sang again. "ROLL OUT! We're gonna blow these stinking cons away! ROLL OUT! We're making a bigger mess than Michael Bay! ROLL OUT! They're gonna pay for tearing up our home! ROLL OUT! Peddle to metal time to kick some chrome!"

They then heard Epic 80s fist pumping whoooaahs. Before the song faded out on a last guitar note.

She then turned off her radio. "How was that?" She asked eagerly. "Awesome!" Said her two passengers. At this time, they were in Crown city at a stop light. Three adults were on the side of the road next to them on motorbikes, two men one visibly younger than the other and one lady. One man had smoothed brown hair. The other had black hair and was wearing a military badge. The lady had black hair as well and looked sort of like she was a gang member but not as violent.

"Did you guys hear that song?" Asked The younger guy. "Yeah. I say we follow that neat car!" Said The woman. The light turned green and T drove off followed by the three adults. "I say this time to head back" said T as she turned to a bridge out of the city and drove over. She turned her mirror and noticed the three figures but payed no mind and just drove a bit faster.

They eventually got near to the cave. T heard engine noises coming closer so she sent out a Scan wave. Three signals appeared on her scan so she slowed down and stopped. "Um, T? why are you stopping?" Asked Rustle. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you, but there are three people on motorbikes who have apparently been tailing us. I may have to drop my cover to fight them if they appear to be dangerous" she said as she turned around.

Sure enough, about thirty seconds later, the three people rode up behind a large tree. "Tai, Contact Bumblebee. I may need backup" said T. "T, what are you going to do?" Asked Danny. "Have you ever been inside a bot when they transform?" Asked T. "Um, no" said Rustle. "Well from what I hear, you may end up a bit disoriented or sick to your stomachs" said T.

"Terminal Velocity Tramsform" said T as she transformed. "Woah…it is an Autobot" whispered The slightly older man. "Alright humans. I know you are behind that tree. I may be an Autobot so I will not kill you, but I will also not hesitate to disable you if you intend to harm anyone else. State your business in following me" said T as she pulled out her Sawblade gun, aimed at the tree and fired at it cutting it down and revealing the three people.

"Wait! Don't shoot! We used to work with Optimus!" Said The lady. T squinted. Explain how you know Optimus Prime immediately!" She said as she put her gun away and then transformed both her arms into blasters.

"Alright Terminal, That's enough!" Said Bumblebee as he drove up. "I know that voice…BUMBLEBEE!" Said the younger man. "How do you know my name?" Asked Bee. "You don't remember? It's me, Raf!" Said the human. "Oh, I remember now. Then those two must be Jack and miko. It's been a while" said bumblebee as he transformed and waved.

"Mind telling us where you know each other from?" Asked Tai as she appeared in T's arm. "One second Tai. I need to let Danny and Rustle out" said T before changing to vehicle mode and opening her top. "Oh my god…T, never do that again. You had little to no oxygen flowing in there" said Rustle. "Sorry…I kinda forgot you were in there…you didn't touch anything did you?" She asked. "Well I'm just glad you didn't crush us. You aren't very big you know" said Danny

"So a while ago, There was a team of Autobots. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and myself. There were also three human children who helped us. These three were those children" said Bee.

"So this is like a long awaited reunion for you all huh? I'll just go back to the cave then" said T As she transformed back to vehicle mode and Drove away.

She got back to the cave and transformed again. "I see your back T. Where are Danny and rustle?" Asked Fixit. "Getting to know some of bumblebee's human friends" said T. "Why did bee reveal himself?" Asked Strongarm. "Oh, they know each other from a long time ago apparently. I'd say it's nothing too serious" she said as she walked deeper into the cave.


End file.
